herofandomcom-20200223-history
Talos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Talos is the tritagonist of the 2019 Marvel film Captain Marvel, and a supporting character (disguised as Nick Fury) in the 2019 Marvel film Spider-Man: Far From Home. He is a Skrull general who became an ally of Captain Marvel to fight against ruthless Kree Empire and save his entire race from annihilation. Talos was a villain in the comics, but is a hero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Ben Mendelsohn as Talos and Keller, in disguises, he is played by Chuku Modu, Emily Ozrey, Abigaille Ozrey, Duane Henry, and Samuel L. Jackson. Jackson also plays Nick Fury in the same series. History Background Talos started out a peaceful general for the Skrulls until their homeworld planet was destroyed on the orders of the Supreme Intelligence due to the Skrulls' refusal to submit to the Kree's tyrannical rule. However, in 1989, Talos met up with Kree defector Mar-Vell, who has created a Light-Speed Engine and a giant ship that can carry Skrull refugees so that they can find a new planet to live and be safe from the Kree. Upon learning this, Talos gets his wife Soren and their daughter along with several more Skrulls to board the ship to avoid being tracked down by the Kree. Unfortunately, the Superior Intelligence learns of Mar-Vell's intentions and has her murdered by Yon-Rogg while the engine is destroyed by Carol Danvers, who absorbs the energy while losing her memories at the same time, prompting Yon-Rogg to take her in as his new protege. Due to Mar-Vell's death, Talos forced himself to engage in a war against the Kree in hopes of getting Carol so that he can find Mar-Vell's ship and rescue his family Tracking Down Vers In 1995, Yon-Rogg and his team Starforce learned that Kree spy Soh-Larr is being held captive by Talos and his forces in the planet Torfa, so they head over to rescue Soh-Larr. However, they realized too late that it was all a trap to lure Carol (now renamed Vers) into the Skrulls' trap. With that in mind, Talos orders him to access Vers' memories, but this only infuriated Vers to free herself and engage in a battle, inadvertently causing Talos' ship to self-destruct. Talos and his remaining forces evacuate to Earth, where they learned that Vers is also taking refuge there. To avoid unwanted suspicion, Talos gets his fellow Skrulls to impersonate themselves as civilians. Upon learning that one of his fellow Skrulls died in a car crash following a fight against Nick Fury, Talos impersonates S.H.I.E.L.D. director Keller and orders Fury to track Vers down while mourning for his fallen comrade. However, Fury (being warned about the Skrulls' capabilities by Vers) was forced to escape with Vers to Louisiana to meet former pilot Maria Rambeau, the last person to see Vers and Mar-Vell alive, and her daughter Monica. Eventually, Talos manages to track them down before revealing the truth about what happened in 1989. To that end, Talos played a recovered black box detailing Mar-Vell and Vers' last conversation, which made Vers regain her memories and realize that she was being used by the Superior Intelligence. Fighting Against the Kree Infuriated of being used by the Kree, Vers defects to the Skrulls, even managing to help Talos track down Mar-Vell's ship containing the Skrulls refugees, including Talos' family. Unfortunately, Yon-Rogg and Starforce arrive at the ship after killing Norex and contacting Ronan, and Talos is held prisoner along with his fellow Skrulls while Vers is being interrogated by the Superior Intelligence for her defection. Vers breaks free of the implant that was used to suppress her powers, allowing herself to free Fury, Maria and the Skrulls from captivity and have them evacuate back to Earth. As such, Talos helps evacuate his fellow Skrulls (alongside Fury and Maria) inside a ship back to Earth. Following the defeats of Starforce and Ronan's fleets, Vers (renaming herself as Captain Marvel) agreed to help Talos and the Skrulls find a new home planet to live. He is last seen piloting Mar-Vell's ship as he and his fellow Skrulls wave to Captain Marvel as they head off in the search of a new home. Monitoring Spider-Man Following the deaths of Thanos and the Black Order in 2023, Talos and his wife Soren were hired to pose themselves as Fury and his assistant Maria Hill while the real Fury and Hill were going on vacation with the Skrulls. Through their disguises, Talos and Soren learned that a group of giant beings called the Elementals have came from a alternate dimension attacking several cities and that a warrior named Mysterio had been fighting them. To that end, Talos and Soren enlisted Spider-Man to help out Mysterio in destroying the Elementals due to most other heroes being being unavailable. However, Talos, Soren, and Spider-Man learned that the Elementals were just holograms that Mysterio (who turned out to be a disgraced Stark Industries employee) was using to stage the attacks by using attack drones camouflaged inside the holograms in order to cement himself as a hero to the public. Eventually, Spider-Man managed to defeat Mysterio, who ends up being killed by misfire from one of the drones. Despite being delighted that Spider-Man has defeated Mysterio for good, Talos and Soren are completely horrified to learn that Mysterio's cohorts (mostly William Ginter Riva, Guterman, Janice Lincoln, Victoria Snow, and Doug) have leaked doctored footage of the battle of London framing Spider-Man for the attacks and exposing his identity as Peter Parker in revenge for Mysterio's death. As such, Talos contacted Fury about the situation, prompting a determined Fury to go back to Earth to take action. Trivia *In the comics, Talos didn't posses the ability to shapeshift due to a genetic defect. *In Captain Marvel, all of the advertising presents Talos as the main antagonist who intends to destroy Carol Danvers. But when it is released, he is the tritagonist of the movie and the true main antagonists are Yon-Rogg and Supreme Intelligence. See Also * * Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Honorable Category:False Antagonist Category:War Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Successful Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Falsely Accused Category:Outright Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Insecure Category:Brutes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Deal Makers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Military Category:Theatrical Heroes